Atramedes
Atramedes is a failed attempt to bestow enchanced senses on a black dragon whelp. Adventure Guide Atramedes, or Experiment 25463-D, is a failed attempt to bestow enhanced senses on a black dragon whelp. The toxic salve applied to the broodling robbed him of sight, forcing him to rely on sound and smell for survival. A tragic story... if Atramedes weren't so evil. The Abilities Sound — Atramedes is blind and hunts based on sound. Players begin the battle with 0 Sound and gain Sound when taking damage. Atramedes channels Devastation on targets with 100 Sound and quickly kills them.Using an Ancient Dwarven Shield resets the Sound on all players. Ancient Dwarven Shields Ten Ancient Dwarven Shields are positioned around the room. Any player can strike one of the shields and cause a Resonating Clash. This interrupts Atramedes' casting, resets the Sound on every player to zero, and gives Atramedes a case of Vertigo. When Atramedes recovers from Vertigo, he destroys the shield. Resonating Clash — The sound resonating from the Ancient Dwarven Shield interrupts Atramedes' casting.While Airborne, Atramedes switches the target of his Roaring Flame Breath to the player who used the Ancient Dwarven Shield. * Vertigo — The Resonating Clash has sent the target into a state of Vertigo, increasing damage taken by 50% for 5 sec. Ground Phase Sonar Pulse — The Sonar Pulse has detected an enemy, allowing the Blind Dragon to more easily find them! Modulation — The Blind Dragon begins to Modulate, inflicting 8112 to 8528 Shadow damage, dealing additional damage based on the sound of the target. Sonic Breath — The Blind Dragon casts a Sonic Breath, tracking its targets. Searing Flame — The Blindly aimed Flame inflicts 5460 to 5740 Fire damage and increases Fire damage taken by 50% for 6 sec. Stacks. Roaring Flame '''— Right after Searing Flame, flame patches are randomly spawned throughout the room and stay for 30 seconds. They deal damage and add 5 Sound to anyone walking through them. Devastation — The Dragon finds his target, inflicting devastating Fire damage on them! Airborne Phase Roaring Flame Breath — Inflicts 7605 to 7995 Fire damage. Sonar Bomb — The Sonar Bomb inflicts 7800 Arcane damage to enemeis within 6 yards and allows Atramedes to hear the targets more easily! Sonic Fireball — Inflicts 8190 to 8610 Fire damage to enemies within 50000 yards of the target. Roaring Flame — Inflicts 6337 to 6663 Fire damage to enemies within 8 yards. Obnoxious Fiend — Lord Victor Nefarius meddles in the fight, randomly opening portals and allowing Obnoxious Fiends to enter the fray. Each Obnoxious Fiend jumps on the back of a random player and tries to increase that player's Sound. * Phase Shift — Shifts the Obnoxious Fiend out of existence, making him immune to spells. * Obnoxious — The Obnoxious Fiend is making too much noise! Increases your sound by 10. Quotes '''Intro Images of Lord Victor Nefarius, Maloriak, and a whelping appear before the group. Lord Victor Nefarius says: Ah Maloriak. How gracious of you to finally appear from that quarantine you call a laboratory. What have you got this time? Maloriak says: My sincerest apologies for the disturbance, my liege. But I believe I have something you may be very interested in! Lord Victor Nefarius says: By all means, enlighten me. Maloriak says: Yes, yes! Maloriak says: By extracting agents from the blood of various dragonflights I have created a salve that bestow the wearer sight beyond sight! Maloriak says: Sense beyond this realm of mortality! Maloriak says: Atramedes! Your master beckons. The whelp, Atramedes moves forward. Maloriak says: I present to you experiment number 25463-D! Maloriak uses his salve on Atramedes, causing the whelp to glow orange before becoming disoriented. Lord Victor Nefarius says: It appears as though your experiment has failed. That whelp has gone completely blind! Look at him. Lord Victor Nefarius says: LOOK AT HIM! Maloriak says: How could this be!? I will dispose of him immediately! Lord Victor Nefarius says: No, not yet. Lord Victor Nefarius says: This object of your chagrin may still prove... valuable... to me. Lord Victor Nefarius says: Leave now, pathetic alchemist. I anxiously await your next failure. Maloriak says: Yes, my lord. The images fade away. Aggro Atramedes yells: I have no need for eyes to see my enemies. Your clumsy footsteps and foul stench give you away! Lord Victor Nefarius yells: Atramedes, are you going deaf as well as blind? Hurry up and kill them all. Shield used Lord Victor Nefarius yells: These shields are proving quite the nuisance. Obnoxious Fiend casts Obnoxious Lord Victor Nefarius yells: Atramedes, the heroes are right THERE! Searing Flame You cannot hide from Searing Flame! Air Phase Yes, run! With every step your heartbeat quickens. The beating... loud and thunderous, almost deafening! You cannot escape! Killed a player Sighted, but blind to the truth. Embrace the finality of it all! Death waits in the darkness! Death This miserable existence finally ends. Death on normal difficulty Lord Victor Nefarius yells: Now that was really unnecessary. Death on heroic difficulty Lord Victor Nefarius yells: You should've been disposed of a long time ago. External Links Wowhead WoWDB Category:Magic Category:Lore